Yugioh! DE - Episode 143
The Ones Whom Flamvell Trusted I Summary Featured Duel: Emil Jordan and Alida Till vs. Raymond Proctor and Cameron Tribble Turn 1: Emil Emil Normal Summons "Flamvell Firedog" (1900/200). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Raymond Since he controls no monsters while Emil/Alida does, he can Special Summon "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. He activates Continuous Spell: "Machine Assembly Line" allowing him to Special Summon a Machine-Type monster from his Deck with less ATK than the destroyed monster. "Cyber Dragon" attacks "Firedog"; Emil activates "Shrink" to halve "Cyber Dragon's" ATK (2100 > 1050). The attack continues and "Cyber Dragon" is overpowered and destroyed (Raymond/Cameron 8000 > 7150). "Firedog's" effect allows Emil to Special Summon another "FIRE" monster from his Deck with 200 or less DEF, and he Special Summons "Flamvell Grunika" (1700/200) in Attack Position. Raymond activates "Machine Assembly Line's" effect to Special Summon "Proto Cyber Dragon" (1100/600) from his Deck in Defense Position. Raymond Normal Summons "Cyber Dragon Core" (400/1500), and he uses its effect to add "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" to his hand from his Deck. He sets one card. Turn 3: Alida Alida activates Field Spell: "Zombie World" to make all monsters on the field and in the Graveyard Zombie monsters. She activates Continuous Spell: "Card of Safe Return" to draw one card each time a she Special Summon a monster from her GY. Alida Normal Summons "Plaguespreader Zombie" (400/200). Alida tunes "Firedog" with "Plaguespreader", who is banished, to Synchro Summon "Doomkaiser Dragon" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Alida activates "Doomkaiser's" effect to Special Summon "Cyber Dragon" from Raymond/Cameron's's GY in Attack Position. Alida activates "Plaguespreader Zombie" in her GY, sending one monster from her hand to to the top of her Deck to Special Summon it in Attack Position, but it is banished the next time it leaves the field. "Card of Safe Return" allows Alida to draw one card. Alida tunes "Grunika" with "Plaguespreader", who is banished, to Synchro Summon "Revived King Ha Des" (2450/0) in Attack Position. "Cyber Dragon" attacks "Cyber Dragon Core". Raymond activates Continuous Trap: "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" to send "Core" to the GY and destroy "Cyber Dragon". "Doomkaiser" attacks "Proto Cyber Dragon"; Raymond activates "Hidden Technology's" effect again to send "Proto Cyber Dragon" to the GY and destroy "Doomkaiser". "Revived King" attacks directly (Cameron/Raymond 7150 > 4700). Alida activates "Book of Life" to banish "Cyber Dragon Core" from Cameron/Raymond's GY to Special Summon "Doomkaiser" from her GY in Attack Position. She draws one card. "Doomkaiser" allows Alida to Special Summon "Cyber Dragon" from Cameron/Raymond's GY in Attack Position. Alida sets one card. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron activates "One for One" discarding one card to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons "Tuningware" (100/300) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons "R-Genex Overseer" (200/100) and he uses its effect to Special Summon "R-Genex Magma" (1000/200) from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron sends his three monsters to the GY, using "Tuningware's" effect to make it a Level 2 monster, to Synchro Summon "Genex Ally Triforce" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. "Tuningware" allows Cameron to draw one card. "Triforce" attacks "Doomkaiser"; Alida activates Emil's Continuous Trap: "Nightmare Wheel," which she equips to "Triforce" preventing it from attacking and inflicting 500 damage to Cameron/Raymond each turn. Cameron sets two cards and activates "Magic Planter" to send "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" to the Graveyard and draw 2 cards. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Emil's Duels Category:Tag Duels